Kagstronian state election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Alexandra Chen | Hiroto Koizumi | Owen Nakamura |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Reform | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 17 June 2068 | 19 June 2058 | 1 September 2066 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 10 seats, 28.07% | 7 seats, 18.24% | 8 seats, 22.61% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 12 | 7 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 0 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 321,774 | 186,442 | 177,636 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 33.62% | 19.48% | 18.56% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 5.55% | 1.24% | 4.05% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Carras | Otis Hwang | Angela Herbert |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Republican | Mojang–Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 13 June 2067 | 10 June 2064 | 13 June 2067 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 6 seats, 16.72% | 2 seats, 6.37% | 1 seat, 2.49% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 5 | 3 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 128,250 | 77,524 | 27,660 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 13.40% | 8.10% | 2.89% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.32% | 1.73% | 0.40% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Kagstronian Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (20):' }| } | }} Liberal (12) }| } | }} United (7) }| } | }} Justice (1) Opposition (16): }| } | }} Reform (7) }| } | }} Conservative (5) }| } | }} Republican (3) }| } | }} Mojang (1) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alexandra Chen Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alexandra Chen Liberal |} A state election was held on Saturday, 7 June 2070 to elect the members of the 19th Parliament of the Craftian state of Kagstron. The incumbent second-term centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia government, in power since 2064 and led by rookie Premier Alexandra Chen, was re-elected to a third term, defeating the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Owen Nakamura. Chen was thus elected to a term in her own right, after being appointed Premier following the resignation of Charlie Kim in 2068. The Liberals recorded a positive swing towards them, with an increase by two seats to total 12. The Craftian Reform Party beat out United in terms of the popular vote but tied in seats. The Craftian Conservative Party and Justice Party of Craftia both lost a seat each. The outgoing Liberal–Reform coalition government was replaced by a Liberal–United–Justice coalition government, following the Reform Party voting to move to the opposition. Results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|321,774 | align="right"|33.62 | | align="right"| 5.55 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|186,442 | align="right"|19.48 | | align="right"| 1.24 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|177,636 | align="right"|18.56 | | align="right"| 4.05 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|128,250 | align="right"|13.40 | | align="right"| 3.32 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|77,524 | align="right"|8.10 | | align="right"| 1.73 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Mojang–Greens coalition | align="right"|27,660 | align="right"|2.89 | | align="right"| 0.40 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Justice Party of Craftia | align="right"|25,937 | align="right"|2.71 | | align="right"| 1.37 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|11,868 | align="right"|1.24 | | align="right"| 0.18 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|957,092 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|36 | |} }} }}